


What Would I Give For You To Be Safe

by FortisPuella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Wars, Iron Dad, Thanos is evil, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: INFINITY WARS SPOILERS!!!What if Dr. Strange gave Iron Man the infinity stone?I'll be updating the summary with a better one after a little more time has passed for the movie.





	What Would I Give For You To Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't super like how Strange gave Thanos the infinity stone. I thought it would make more sense and be more impactful if Tony gave it up for Peter. So I wrote this late at night instead of sleeping right after seeing the movie.

Their plan had been disastrous, to put it mildly.

 

Iron Man had never flown so fast. Ever inch of Tony’s suit was screaming in protest; metal strained against metal.  But he couldn’t stop. Thanos was close on his heels. Thanos with his gauntlet, with his infinity stones.

 

Spiderman swung past him, towards Thanos. Tony’s breath hitched at the thought of Peter getting any closer to the titan. Tony turned to watch as Peter landed a solid kick to Thano’s face. Tony’s heart swelled with pride, but quickly dropped as Thanos back handed Peter way. With a scream, the boy went flying off. Iron Man turned directions, determined to get in between the two. But he was stopped by Dr. Strange’s body slamming into his. Dr. Strange too had seen Spiderman go sailing through the sky and had jumped to attack Thanos. But Thanos, simply grabbed Strange by the arm and hurled him with a force, incomprehensibly strong, right into Iron Man. The two crashed into the ground, a tangle of limbs, metal, and cloak. Iron Man managed to separate himself from Strange. Tony braced himself, ready to return to the fray.

 

“Wait!” Strange grabbed onto Tony’s arm, stopping him.

 

“We don’t have time Stra-“ Tony stopped. With shaky hands, Strange took off his necklace holding the infinity stone and handed it to Tony. Iron Man’s metal fingers curled around the chain holding one of the galaxy’s last defense.

 

“Strange… I can’t”

 

“He knows I have it Tony; he’ll be after me. He _can’t_ get it.”

 

“Strange, I can’t be responsible for-”

 

“Just take it and go.”

 

“I can’t leave you all!” Tony’s eyes found Spiderman, picking himself up from the rubble.

 

“I won’t leave you.” Dr. Strange glowered.

 

“Tony I-”

 

Their conversation was halted as Thanos rushed towards. Thanos, momentarily delayed by Mantis and Drax, didn’t see Tony put the necklace around his chest, using his nanites to obscure the infinity stone. But, Thanos was on them in seconds, easily knocking Drax and Mantis unconscious. He smashed into Iron Man, sending him flying away. Thanos rounded on Strange, attempting to strike him down.

 

“Watch out wizard man!” shouted Spiderman as he webbed Thano’s hand, pulling the punch inches away from Strange’s face.

 

“Thanks Spider kid.” Dr. Strange replied as he shot spell after spell at Thanos.

 

Thanos grabbed the web attached to his hand and pulled Spiderman close, grabbing Spiderman by the chest and throwing him to the ground. Swiftly, Thanos stomped on Peter’s chest, pinning him under his massive heel. Peter gave a strangled cry.

 

“No!” Shouted Strange. Momentarily distracted, he didn’t see Thanos reach out and snatch at the necklace. But as Thanos’s fingers touched the metal, it disappeared; the illusion disappearing into smoke. A nerve twitched somewhere on Thanos’s face.

 

“A trick wizard? Where have you hidden the stone?”

 

“I would never tell you, Thanos.” Declared Dr. Strange.

 

“It is your choice to die then.” Thanos smashed the gauntlet into Strange, knocking down the Sorcerer Supreme, who didn’t move.

 

“Who has the stone.” Thanos roared. Nobody moved.  Tony could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

 

Thanos looked down at his feet. Spiderman lay, struggling feverishly, under Thanos’s foot. Carefully, Thanos bent down and picked Peter up by his arm, holding the boy out in front of him. He ripped the mask off Spiderman, revealing the determined face of Peter Parker.

 

“I’ll ask one more time. Where is the stone.” Again, no one moved. All except for Tony, who was shaking violently and uncontrollably.

 

“Very well.” Thanos glowered. Slowly he began squeezing Peter’s arm. Peter let out a bone chilling scream. Pain contorted his face.

 

“Peter!”  screamed Tony as Peter began sobbing. Peter’s face shouldn’t look like that. Peter should be smiling or laughing. He should be telling Tony some unfunny joke, not making those sounds. Peter’s face shouldn’t be scrunched up in agony, dotted with sweat and tears. His face was too young to be looking like that.

 

Tony stood there. His body felt numb. Bile was rising in his mouth. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think.

 

“Let the kid go!” Shouted Star-Lord, pointing his blaster at Thanos, who just smirked. With a snap of his finger, Star-Lord’s gun was now made of stone. Thanos turned his attention back to Spiderman. He squeezed tighter. Tony could feel his legs propelling him toward Peter, but he was so far away. Peter beat his tiny fists uselessly at Thanos’s arm. Thanos just smiled, like a cat who had caught a baby mouse.

 

There was an audible crunch as Peter’s arm broke. Peter’s screams filled Tony’s head. Even after Peter had quieted to a whimper, Tony could still hear Peter’s screams. They echoed around his head on an endless loop.

 

“The pain will continue for the young one until you give me the stone.” Thanos reached down and clamped his hand around Peter’s thin throat. Peter struggled desperately, trying to get away. But soon Peter was gasping for breath.

 

“I will only ask one more time, who has the stone.” Peter gave a strangled cry as Thanos applied pressure to his throat. Peter gasped for breath as he tried to pry Thanos’s hand away with his good arm. Peter couldn’t breathe. He needed air. Black spots were dancing around the edge of his vision, threatening to send him into darkness.

 

“S-Stop.” Peter managed to gasp. He locked eyes with Tony, who could see sheer panic reflected in the eyes of the young hero.

 

“I have it.” The words were out of Tony’s mouth before he realized he was speaking.

 

“Tony, don’t.” Strange shouted. With a flick of his wrist, Thanos sent a large hunk of stone into Dr. Strange, knocking the man back again. Thanos turned to Iron Man.

 

“Give me the stone.” Tony couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. Panic was flooding through ever bone of his body. All he could think was Peter, Peter, PETER, over and over again.

 

Thanos grinned. He turned back to his captured prey.

 

Slowly, Thanos eased the pressure off. Peter violently gulped air in, coughing as he did so. He was shaking all over. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. Peter didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in his bed, eating Thai with Aunt May. He wanted to be in a movie theater with Ned and MJ. He wanted to be in the workshop, tinkering with Tony. But more than anything, he just wanted someone to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be fine. Because Peter Parker had never felt more un-fine in his life. He was scared. He thought the most scared he’d ever been was being pinned under a building by Toomes. But this, this was worse.

 

Thanos placed his thumb over Peter’s wind pipe and began moving it in small circles. Peter gulped as the finger moved threateningly. He managed ragged breaths, trying to calm himself.

 

“This one seems to be the weakest, the youngest. He’s wearing your tech, Iron Man. Does that mean he’s yours? Are you responsible for this little hero?” Iron Man willed his legs to move. To do something to get Peter away from this monster. But he couldn’t do anything.

 

“Why did you bring him here Tony? You must have known you were going to fail him. Did you want to see him in pain? Did you want to hear him cry out for you to save him? Did you want to see him crumble and die?” Tony could only stare in horror as Peter’s face turned pale with fear.

 

“Do you think of this boy as your son, Tony? I think you might, deep down. You train him, give him a suit, look after him. You must care about the little one. You know. I too have children, Tony. Many children. Most of them are dead now. It never gets easier, losing a child. The pain will haunt you to your last day.”

 

“It would be so…” Thanos’s fingers tightened around Peter’s neck again.

“easy…” Peter gasped for breath.

“to snap…” Tears slid down Peter’s face.

“his…”  Peter felt dizzy.

“neck.” Peter’s eyelids began to droop as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“NO!” Screamed Tony.

 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter mumbled, barely able to choke out the words as the last of his strength left him.

 

In that moment Tony’s heart broke. And Thanos won.

 

“Here.” Shouted Iron Man, his nanites spreading away to show the gem. Tony grabbed the necklace and tossed it as hard as he could towards Thanos, who caught it expertly.

 

“Just, just let him go.” Tony’s voice broke as a sob escaped him.

 

The moment the stone touched Thanos, he dropped Spiderman, who lay crumpled and unmoving on the ground. Instantly, Tony was running towards Peter.

 

He didn’t notice the portal Thanos opened and stepped through. He didn’t hear the others screaming at him. He didn’t feel his legs slamming into the ground as he landed next to the still form. All Tony Stark cared about was Peter. He pulled the battered body of the teenager into his lap, cradled him against his chest. Peter’s face was covered in dirt, blood, sweat, and tears. Bruises were blossoming everywhere. His arm lay at a sickening angle. Gently, Tony brushed away Peter’s damp hair out of his eyes. They were closed. The boy was deathly still.

 

“Underoos?” Tony asked, checking for a pulse. His shaking fingers found Peters bruised neck. His whole body deflated with relief as he found the weak but steady beat against the skin.

 

Someone was yelling at him. Tony could only look down at Peter, murmuring to him.

 

“You’re going to be fine kiddo. You’re safe. I promise. I’ve got you. No one’s going to hurt you again, I swear.”

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Tony vaguely registered Quill was sitting next to him.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Quill asked. Tony couldn’t answer, only nod his head. The world was sliding back into view. Peter was alive, unconscious but alive. Broken, but alive. Tony could work with alive.

 

 Finally, Tony looked up; Strange was standing in front of him, his face sheer rage.

 

“You’ve doomed the universe Stark!" Strange bellowed. Tony couldn’t find the words to respond.

 

“What were you thinking?” The Sorcerer Supreme screamed.

 

“I was thinking he had my kid.” Tony said through gritted teeth. He looked down as he held Spiderman’s broken form closer. 

 

“He had my kid.” Tony looked back up at Strange, tears in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know… what was I supposed to do?” His voice broke and he fell into sobs. Peter groaned slightly, as Tony’s tears hit his face. He shifted in Tony’s grip, nuzzling himself closer into Tony.

 

“What was I supposed to do.” Dr. Strange only stared back, his face a torment mixture of pity and rage.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said to Dr. Strange, and Peter, and maybe the whole galaxy.

 

Tony sat there for some time, crying and rocking Peter back and forth. Nobody moved. Nobody knew what to do. There was nothing any of them could, except wait.


End file.
